Personal Mission
by by7the7sea
Summary: May needs to help Andrew, so she turns to the one person who knows the most about Inhuman transitioning - Lincoln.
1. Chapter 1- Teaming Up

**Disclaimer:** Agents of Shield is the property of ABC and Marvel Comics. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

As May was doing a routine check of her quinjet, her mind drifted to Andrew again. She remembered what Coulson had told her about Andrew still being in transition. She wondered if it could be stopped or, better yet, reversed, since he had not fully transitioned. Once the thought occurred to her, she stopped what she was doing and quickly went back into the main area of the base.

May searched the compound for a specific person ... Lincoln. She needed to find out as much as she could about the Inhuman transitioning process.

Lincoln was in the training room with Daisy. He needed to work on his fighting skills and Daisy, occasionally, would spar with him. She had just flipped him onto his back and jumped on top of him when May walked into the room.

"Lincoln," May stated. "I need to talk to you."

Daisy could see the worry in Lincoln's face as he quickly scooted out from underneath her and ran over to May.

"Yes, ma'am."

"What's this about?" Daisy walked over to the pair.

"I need to talk to Lincoln. You don't need to get involved."

With that May turned around and walked out. After mouthing the words "help me" to Daisy, Lincoln quickly followed the senior agent.

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

May led the Inhuman to one of the unoccupied containment rooms, which made Lincoln even more nervous. He stood at attention waiting to speak until he was spoken to.

After a few minutes of pacing, May finally turned to him and said, "Tell me about Inhuman transitioning."

"It's a process to help the Inhuman adjust to the drastic change they just underwent. It varies from case to case, depending on the transformation and the person. There is no set way to handle it. Each one is different and, usually, difficult to work with."

"How so?"

"If the transformation is physical, it can be hard to determine the extent of it, such as if it's just the physical change or is there something more. It can take awhile to figure out."

May took some time to process this.

"Why the sudden interest transitioning?"

"Andrew."

"Ah, right," Lincoln responded.

"I want to understand what he is going through. Can it be stopped?"

"No, it's irreversible."

"There has to be a way!"

"There isn't! As long as there have been Inhumans, there has been no record of it being stopped or reversed. Our history goes back thousands of years."

Lincoln's anger was building. There was no way he wanted to help that monster after what he'd done. But, he also knew he couldn't, shouldn't, take it out on Agent May. She was no one to be trifled with and his issue was with Andrew, not her.

A look of defeat fell over May, but she fought it before it overwhelmed her.

"There has to be a way to help him."

"No! There doesn't," Lincoln shouted, then crossed his arms and turned away from her. He was trying desperately to control his emotions.

"Lincoln, I know this isn't easy for you. Andrew, no, Lash killed your friends and tried to kill you, but what you need to know is that was not Andrew. He is a good man."

"He is no longer that man."

"Andrew is still in there. I know it. Some part of him must still be part of Lash!"

Lincoln slowly turned around to face her. He saw that the usually stoic look of this warrior had softened. He had never seen any kind of vulnerability from her until this moment.

"Please, you are the only one on this base with this knowledge. I know you can help him, if you can get past your own ... hate, anger and fear."

Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I don't know."

"At least try. I need you to try."

Lincoln stepped away from her and took a few moments to consider it.

"Well, usually, there is not such a drastic change in personality ..."

"Hmm?" May tried not to hope.

"So ... that is something worth investigating," Lincoln said as he looked at the agent.

"It's a start."

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

After a few days searching, May picked up a lead and went to Coulson.

"Director, requesting permission to take Lincoln on a recon and possible retrieval mission."

"Is this about Andrew?"

"Yes, it is."

"You're sure you want to do this?"

"I have to try."

"Well, then, permission granted," Coulson said and May turned to leave. "Melinda."

She stopped and glanced back at Coulson.

"Be careful."

"I will, Phil."

"Also? Daisy will be upset if her boyfriend gets hurt, so try not to let that happen."

"I can only do so much."

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

After retrieving Lincoln from Daisy's room, May and the Inhuman took off in the quinjet. Once autopilot had been programmed with their destination, she went in the back to talk to Lincoln.

"Lincoln, we need to discuss this."

"Hey, Daisy was just showing me some of her ..."

"Not that."

"Oh."

"Although ... no, we have to focus now on the mission, we'll discuss whatever it is you were doing with Daisy some other time."

"Okay. The mission."

"The plan ... if we find Andrew, what are you going to do?"

"Try to talk to him ... are you sure that's a good idea? It worked much better when you talked to him. He never wants to talk when I'm in the room. He's all kill, kill, kill."

"Stay calm and he won't hurt you. If he tries anything, we have Fitz's new gadget that will provide a distraction. Remember, do not attack. The key is controlling your emotions."

"Right."

"So far, the only thing attacking him has accomplished is nearly getting yourself killed. It's time to change tactics. Think of him as just another Inhuman who needs your help. Focus on that."

"I'll try."

"Remember, as soon as we've found him, Mack, Daisy and Bobbi will be en route to pick him up. So, we need to keep him distracted until they get here."


	2. Chapter 2 - Confrontation

**xxx SHIELD xxx**

May landed the quinjet in the clearing closest to the last Andrew sighting. May and Lincoln disembarked and set out on foot, searching for any sign of Andrew or Lash. They figured once they got close enough, Lash would sense Lincoln and that would draw him out. May hoped that Lincoln would keep his emotions in check and not attack.

Just as they were starting to think it was a false lead, it happened - a blue blast of power just missed Lincoln. Luckily, he had heard it coming and was able to jump out of the way.

"Andrew!" May frantically looked in the direction from which the blast had come. "Andrew, please! Where are you?"

Lash stepped out of the nearby wooded area and, as he walked over to Melinda, he transformed back into Andrew.

"Melinda, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Why is HE here?" Andrew gave a death glare to Lincoln, who had taken time to signal for Zephyr One before getting up off the ground.

"We just want to talk. Can we do that?"

"I'll talk to you, but not him," Andrew replied, not taking his eyes off Lincoln.

"He can help you."

"Melinda, you don't know him, what he's capable of."

"And what is that? What am I capable of? For someone who has never talked to me, you seem to think you know me. How could you?"

"I saw it in the ledger."

"You saw it in the ledger? You saw what? It's a record of Inhumans genealogy. It doesn't tell you who we are ... who I am. Only our powers and who we are related to."

"That's all I need ... to know what you will become."

"No, it's not! You have no idea what I've been through! What I've fought to be who I am."

"Lincoln," May said his name as a warning, a reminder to keep calm.

He looked at her and took a couple of deep breaths.

"This isn't about me," Lincoln said then looked directly at Andrew, "it's about you."

"What?"

Andrew wasn't expecting that response.

"What do you mean it's about me?"

"We are here to help you. Back at Afterlife, Jiaying had me help with transitions and that's why I'm here ... to help you."

"Melinda, what is he talking about?"

"He helped Daisy. He can help you too."

"I don't need HIS help."

"Yes, you do need my help. You're still in transition."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"No!"

Andrew suddenly transformed into Lash and ran at Lincoln, who brought up his hands and sent a blast of electricity at his attacker. It did little to slow Lash down. He grabbed Lincoln by his shoulders, picking him up off the ground. Lincoln struggled, but it was no use. Lash's grip on him was too tight. He felt as if he was being crushed then Lash's arms pulsed with blue energy, shocking Lincoln, causing him to pass out.

"Andrew, no! Don't do this!" May shouted at the Inhuman as she reached for Fitz's device. "Andrew, I know you are in there, fight this. Don't do it!"

Lash held onto Lincoln but hesitated.

"Andrew, you know this is not right."

Lash looked at May.

"Think! Fight this!"

The Inhuman looked at Lincoln then back to May.

"Put him down."

Lash shook his head, his internal struggle evident.

Just as it looked like he was going to cooperate, Zephyr One de-cloaked above the trio. The sudden appearance of the airship, pushed Lash over the edge. He gripped Lincoln with one hand and lifted the other up. His hand and arm had a blue glow surrounding it as he moved in for the death blow. May quickly activated Fitz's device which emitted a shock wave toward both Inhumans. It caused Lash to release Lincoln and fall back and away from the other two. Lincoln was caught by the sonic wave and forced about 10 feet away from the scene, falling to the ground like a rag doll.

The containment pod landed a few feet away from Lash, who was disoriented from the blast. Daisy, Mack and a couple of men in tac gear exited the pod and quickly surrounded Lash.

As the new arrivals took care of Lash, May had rushed over to Lincoln and checked for a pulse. It was weak.

"Bobbi, agent down, he needs medical attention NOW!"

Hearing the urgent call from May, Daisy turned to see Lincoln lying on the ground. She raced over to him, kneeling beside him.

"Lincoln? Lincoln, wake up!" Daisy tapped his face lightly. "Come on, Lincoln!"

No response. She looked to May.

"What happened?"

Before Daisy could get any answers, Bobbi showed up and started to treat Lincoln. Daisy jumped up and backed out of the way, but stayed close enough to watch what Bobbi was doing.

After a couple of minutes of working on him, Bobbi turned to them and said, "We need to get him back to base ASAP."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Daisy, I don't know. I've stabilized him as best I can for now. We need to go!"

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

Once both Inhumans were loaded onto Zephyr One, it took off. Daisy decided to ride back with May on the quinjet. As worried as she was about Lincoln, she figured it was the best way to find out what happened.

May explained what went down. Daisy was relieved to hear that Lincoln did a better job of controlling himself, but felt horrible that their arrival resulted in him getting hurt.

"Guess I should take comfort in the fact that he didn't end up with a hole in his chest," Daisy said, smiling meekly at May.

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

Back at the Playground, Lincoln was rushed to the med bay where Jemma and Bobbi, plus a couple of other medical personnel, worked on him quickly.

"Odd," Jemma said.

Bobbi looked up and responded, "What?"

"You said Lash attacked him, correct?"

"That's what it had looked like when we approached. Lash had him and there was a blue energy field surrounding them."

"He doesn't appear to have any of the usual signs of a Lash attack. Other than a few superficial burns."

"That's strange. How can that be?"

"I don't know."

"Then why doesn't he wake up?"

"No idea. What happened out there?"

"Couldn't tell ya. I was on Zephyr One until May called for help. We'll have to ask her once she's back."

The medical team treated Lincoln the best they could. He had some burns on his arms and bruising all along his left side, but they still couldn't figure out why he was unconscious.

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

Almost as soon as the quinjet touched down, Daisy was off and on her way to see Lincoln. Even though May was also concerned about the Inhuman, she needed to report back to Coulson.

Daisy ran into the medical unit and immediately sought out Jemma.

"Where is he? Is Lincoln okay?"

"He's alive but still unconscious."

Daisy let go of the breath she'd been holding. "Okay. Can I see him?"

"In a moment. Is there anything you can tell me about what happened?"

"May said that Lash attacked Lincoln, but hesitated," Daisy responded then looked away, "Once we showed up, though, he tried to finish him off. May intervened, then we arrived on the scene to take over."

"How did she 'intervene'?"

"She used Fitz's new gadget."

Jemma's eyes lit up as she realized the last piece of the puzzle.

"That's it!" Jemma exclaimed then ran off.

"What?" Daisy called after her retreating friend. "That's what?"

Bobbi walked over to Daisy.

"Daisy, Lincoln is right over here."

"Thank you."

Daisy walked over to the bed and clasped his hand in hers.

"This is becoming a bad habit, mister," she told him. "Soon I'm going to have to forbid you from leaving the premises if you can't stay out of harm's way. I can do it too because I'm in charge of this team ... and don't think I won't do it! Because I will!"

Daisy sighed as her bravado faded. Holding Lincoln's hand, she could feel his warmth and his rhythm, the pulse indicating life. She wanted to be as close to him as she could, curling up with him on the bed, but couldn't because she wasn't sure the extent of his injuries. She held tight to the only connection to him she could risk.

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

A few minutes later, Jemma and Fitz came into the room.

"We now understand what," Fitz started.

"... is wrong with Lincoln," Simmons concluded.

Daisy jumped up and joined them on the other side of the bed. "What is it?"

"My device was designed to release a concussive force, strong enough to affect Inhumans, no matter their powers, and knock them out," Fitz explained.

"Okay, it didn't seem to have that much of an effect on Lash," Daisy replied. "He came out of it pretty quickly."

"True, but he is a special case," Simmons stated.

"So what's wrong with Lincoln?"

"We believe he must have taken the brunt of it," Simmons responded.

"You know, that could explain why it had little effect on Lash," Fitz said.

Daisy responded, "And that combined with what Lash did to him ..."

"Actually, when I examined him, his injuries were fairly superficial, unlike what we have usually seen on Lash's victims."

"What? That doesn't make sense."

"Learning how to treat you … Inhumans, is taking some time. With the difference in your DNA, figuring out how or what to do ... we're dealing with a pretty big learning curve here. Maybe once Lincoln's awake, he can provide some insight."

"So when will he wake up?"

"We don't know." Fitz and Simmons replied simultaneously.


	3. Chapter 3 - Recuperating

**Author's Note:** Powers are discussed in some detail this chapter. I haven't read the comics. Anything I know about powers is what I've seen on other shows or read online. Really, I'm just winging it here.

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

Daisy wasn't by Lincoln's side when he woke up a week later. As had happened before, though, everyone was alerted to the Inhuman regaining consciousness when the Playground's lights went off then flickered for a couple of minutes.

"If this keeps happening, Dr. Campbell, we will have to figure out a better way to keep you off the grid," Simmons teased.

"Sorry, one of the hazards of my power," Lincoln replied with a slight grin. "Next time put me in one of the containment rooms."

"That would just make it difficult to care for you since those are on the other side of the base. We really should have one of those here."

Lincoln tried to sit up, but gave up after a couple of attempts proved too painful.

"Anybody get the license of that truck?"

Daisy rushed into the room.

"You're awake!"

"Yes, I am. How could you tell?"

"Easy, whenever you reboot, it effects the base's power grid. Happened the last time too."

Daisy smiled at him. "How do you feel?"

"Tired and sore."

"How could you be tired? You've been asleep for a week."

"That may be, but it wasn't the restful kind." Lincoln yawned as if to accentuate the point.

"Fine," Daisy said as she approached the bed. "I guess I'll let you rest."

She bent over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hurry up and recover, please," Daisy stated and left.

Lincoln yawned again then drifted off to sleep.

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

May spent most of her free time checking on Andrew. She would stand in the shadows near the window of the containment pod, watching him. Part of her wanted to go to him, but the stronger part knew it was best, safer, to stay away. So she just observed him, noting the changes in him, some of which she had overlooked before.

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

A few hours later, Lincoln woke up. He again tried to sit up and had a little bit more success this time.

Simmons approached him and said, "How are you feeling?"

"A little bit better. Kind of hungry."

"I'll have Daisy bring you a bite to eat in a bit. Do you think you could help us with something?"

"Uhm, like what?"

"We were having some trouble figuring out what exactly was wrong with you. We looked for the usual signs of a Lash attack and couldn't find any except for these superficial burns on your arms. Can you shed some light on why that is?"

"Hmm," Lincoln exclaimed then took a closer look at the burns. "Huh, that's unexpected. Kind of looks like the time I fried the tracker in my arm."

"Why is that?"

"Genetics."

"Are you saying you're related to Lash?"

"Not exactly, it's more like our powers are. Even so, that doesn't always mean that similar ones are compatible."

The look on Simmons's face indicated she wasn't sure what Lincoln meant by that.

"Think of it like magnets, which either attract or repel other magnets. Powers can be that way too. Although it's more a question of compatibility, than attracting or repelling. Looks like our powers are compatible, which is good to know."

"Our theory was that Fitz's sonic wave device, combined with what Lash did to you, caused the coma, for lack of a better word. But if your powers are compatible, then why were you out for so long?"

"Not sure. I don't really remember much after he grabbed onto ... wait, he was shocking me."

"Yes?"

As Lincoln realized the answer, he looked up at Simmons and said, "He overloaded me. I mean, that's about the only thing that makes sense. I must have been absorbing all of that."

"So you are immune to him?"

"To a degree, yes. Although not sure there is anything I can do if he tries to rip a hole in my chest. Don't really want to test that theory."

"Understandable."

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

Now that Lincoln was awake and eating, they released him to finish his recovery back in his own room. Although, he was under strict orders to take it easy, not to do too much too soon.

Lincoln was reading when there was a knock on his door. He slowly got up from his bed and walked over to the door. Upon opening it, he was surprised to see this particular visitor.

"Oh, hi, Agent May."

"Hello. May I come in?"

"Sure, sure. Of course," Lincoln responded as he opened the door wider to let her in.

"How are you feeling?"

"Still achy, but getting better," Lincoln responded as he sat back down on his bed.

"That's good. Sorry for not visiting sooner."

"That's okay."

"No, it isn't. I should have checked up on you."

Once an uncomfortable silence fell over the pair, Lincoln asked, "Did you want something?"

"I've been watching Andrew."

"Oh?"

"And have noticed more changes in him."

"That will continue until he has fully become Lash."

"You're sure there is no way to stop it."

"Yes."

"Why is it taking so long? Is this normal?"

"It does seem to be taking longer than most. He must be fighting it somehow."

"Then that should mean there is a way to stop it or even reversing it!"

Lincoln just shook his head. The agent just wasn't getting it.

"There is no stopping or reversing it. That is not how this works. You need to accept that."

"No. I don't ... I can't."

With that, May turned and left.

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

A few days later, Lincoln started working out again. He still had some pain, but it was manageable. More importantly, he needed to get his strength and endurance back.

Since she had found him alone in the training room, Daisy decided it was a good time to have a chat with him.

"Hey, Lincoln."

"Hi ... Daisy," Lincoln said in between punches to the heavy bag.

"Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, what do you need?" Lincoln said as he walked away from the bag, grabbed a towel and stopped next to Daisy.

"What's going on with you and May?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, up until a few days ago, you seemed to be getting along fine. Now she won't even look at you. So, what's up?"

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that. What happened?"

"It's nothing. Should blow over in a few days."

"Come on, this is May. If she has an issue with you, it won't just 'blow over'."

Lincoln took a few steps away from Daisy, then said, "It'll be fine."

"Lincoln," Daisy stated and walked over to him, "it won't be fine. I want to help, if I can."

"She's in denial about Andrew."

"What?"

"She's convinced herself that he can stay Andrew, that he won't become Lash."

"Oh. You're sure there is no way of reversing it?"

Lincoln turned to face her, "Daisy, you know this. There is no way of stopping the transition."

"But the ATCU was working ..."

"No, they weren't. That was a lie, remember?"

"Yeah, I know," Daisy replied, dejected. "From what I've heard, they were just getting things worked out, probably would have remarried. She was willing to leave SHIELD for him."

"I'm sorry," Lincoln said as he walked over to Daisy and held her hands in his. "I know this isn't easy, but it's the way it is."

Daisy leaned against Lincoln and said, "I know."

Lincoln wrapped his arms around her and she pulled him closer.

"So is there anything you can do to help her?" Her request was barely a whisper.

"I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4 - The Reckoning

Once he was feeling up to it, Lincoln decided to visit Andrew.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Daisy asked on their way to the other side of the base where Andrew was being kept. She had insisted on accompanying him on this visit.

"For the hundredth time, yes, Daisy," Lincoln replied.

"I'm just worried about you. You've only been back on your feet for a couple of weeks and have yet to give me a run for my money during our training sessions."

"I had yet to give you 'a run for your money' in training before this too, so that doesn't prove anything. Who trained you again?"

"May."

"That explains so much."

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

Arriving at Andrew's containment room, they watched him from the window. After a few moments, Lincoln took a deep breath and walked over to the door.

"Lincoln, wait. Let me go in first, talk to him a bit before you face him," Daisy said as she ran between Lincoln and the door.

"I don't think that's a good idea. He's dangerous."

"Andrew never hurt me. In fact, he has helped me."

"But he's not Andrew. Lash is taking over and you don't know that part of him. None of us do. That's why I need to figure out what's going on. What is causing his urge to kill."

"That makes sense, but Andrew is still in there somewhere."

"Now you sound like May."

"I know there's more to it, but look at him. That's Andrew and I'm going to talk to him."

Before Lincoln could react, Daisy dashed into the room.

"Daisy, no!"

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

Andrew had been pacing but stopped once Daisy entered the room. He kept his back to her.

"How are you doing, Andrew?"

"How long are you going to keep me in here?" Andrew said as he turned to look at his visitor.

"Until you can play nice with other Inhumans."

Andrew looked away from her and sighed.

"Why are you here, Daisy?"

"Just checking in on you, making sure you don't need anything."

"And ...," Andrew said then spotted Lincoln just outside the door. "What is HE doing here?"

"Lincoln just wants to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to him."

"Just give him a chance ... for me?"

"He's bad news, Daisy."

"And how do you know that?"

"I can feel it and I need to stop it ... him."

"I've spent enough time with him to have gotten a pretty good read on him. He has some issues, such as letting his emotions get the best of him sometimes, but he's a good guy. He is trying to do the right thing, which is all we can ask of anybody."

Andrew scoffed at her statement.

"Please, Andrew. Just talk to him."

"I can't make any promises."

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

Daisy opened the door to let Lincoln in. As he walked by her, she whispered, "Be careful."

"I will."

She exited the containment unit and rushed over to the window to watch the exchange.

Lincoln stood by the door, looking at Andrew. Andrew stood at the other end of the room and stared at Lincoln.

"Transitioning can be a long process, but you take the cake." Lincoln hoped being glib would help lighten the mood and ease some tension.

It didn't.

"Well, then, I'd like to talk about what's happening to you." Lincoln was mortified that he sounded like a father giving the "talk" to their child.

"What I mean is ..."

"Cut the small talk. Why are you here?"

Lincoln willed himself to take a few steps closer to Andrew.

"Okay, since you seem to know so much about me, do you know what I did back at Afterlife? The role Jiaying _trusted_ me with?"

"Can't say that I do."

"Hmmm ... right," Lincoln responded, feeling a bit of vindication.

He walked over to the wall to Andrew's left, which put Daisy right in Lincoln's line of sight. She gave him a thumbs up and smiled at him.

"Well, she tasked me with helping Inhumans through the transition after being exposed to the mists."

Andrew regarded Lincoln for a moment, taking note of how the boy kept getting closer and closer.

"So, what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, everything or nothing. It's up to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can help you with the transition."

"I'll pass. I'm doing just fine by myself."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

Lincoln chuckled. "Really? Andrew, don't you think going on a killing spree might indicate there's an issue?"

"Just doing what needs to be done."

Lincoln had to take a moment when that struck a little too close to what set him off before.

"Dr. Garner. Surely you realize killing people before they've committed any kind of crime is wrong."

"These 'people' are too dangerous to be left alive," Andrew said and took a few steps closer to Lincoln. "It's too risky to give them that chance when I can do something about it."

Lincoln took a step back.

"Easy there, we're just having a conversation here."

"Come on, Lincoln. You know it's true. You, yourself are a good example of it," Andrew stated and stepped closer to Lincoln.

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

Outside the containment unit, at the window, Daisy was getting nervous. She wanted to run in and stop it, but was giving Lincoln a chance to handle it.

"Come on, Lincoln. You can do this," Daisy whispered.

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

It was a struggle, but Lincoln was keeping his emotions in check.

"Lincoln, just give into that dark side I know is in there," Andrew continued to goad him. "That would make all of this so much easier."

Lincoln quickly glanced at Daisy. Seeing her inspired him to be brave and stand strong.

"No. It would only make it easier for you to kill me."

Even though he was keeping his emotions under control, his nerves started to get the better of him. The extra adrenalin was getting him charged up. He tried to discreetly release a few charges to ease the tension.

"Now, now, boy," Andrew responded with a chuckle, "you are trying so hard to deny what you are. Just give into it."

"No!"

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to give you a little push."

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

Daisy's eyes opened wide as Andrew transformed into Lash. It was getting harder to just stand there and watch, but she kept reminding herself that Lash wouldn't be able to hurt Lincoln this time. Even so, she worried and got ready to act ... just in case.

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

Lincoln readied himself as best he could for the attack. The knowledge that their powers were compatible enabled him to handle the onslaught. He just had to make sure Lash didn't overload him like last time, so he fought back by releasing charges when he could. Sometimes using them against Lash, sometimes just releasing them in the air. Whatever he could do to keep from overloading.

It wasn't a completely even fight, but Lincoln was holding his own until Lash picked him up and threw him up against the wall. Lincoln was dazed. As Lash closed in on him, Daisy ran into the room, used her powers to push Lash away and then ran over to help Lincoln up.

This enraged Lash even more. Then the unthinkable happened. The one thing Andrew swore he never would do, Lash went after Daisy. He charged at her and lifted her up. As his arms pulsed with blue energy, Daisy struggled to get free. Lincoln, regaining his senses quickly upon seeing Daisy in trouble, blasted Lash with a ball of electricity, which caused him to drop her. She landed battle ready and again pushed Lash with her powers. Unfortunately, it also pushed him towards the open door. Seeing his chance to escape, he took it.

"NO!" Daisy ran to the comm. "Code Alpha Roger Delta. I repeat Code Alpha Roger Delta."

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

As Lash went on a rampage through the base, the Agents who engaged him were able to subtlety "guide" him to the hangar where a trap had been set. A barrier had been set up and other agents surrounded him the moment he entered the space.

Daisy was in charge. All were equipped with the new device Fitz had developed to stop Inhumans. Since those were in play, the Inhumans stayed behind the other agents as backup, if necessary.

Lash also paused to get his bearings, breathing heavy from the running and fighting.

The wall of agents surrounding him steadied their aim and prepared for the order to fire.

Suddenly May, who had just received word of the situation, ran into the hangar.

"Andrew! No!" May tried to get through the line of agents. Her only thought was to reach him, to get through to Andrew to get him to stop.

Daisy and Lincoln both turned toward her. Daisy then looked at Lincoln. She was scared of what the senior agent might do to the agents or what would happen with Andrew, she wasn't sure which scared her more. She didn't want to put May through that again.

Lincoln was closer, so he ran over and tried to pull her away. "Agent May, please!"

"Leave me alone, Lincoln! I have to stop this. I have to get through to him!"

"You can't. We are way past that point!"

She still ignored him, so he stood tall, took a deep breath then ran over, picked her up and carried her away from the scene. He took a beating but would not let go until they were away from what was about to happen.

Lincoln gently set her down once they had reached the kitchenette area and stood in front of the door.

May didn't move for a moment. She was in shock at being forcibly removed. Then she turned around and stared at Lincoln.

"You are either very brave right now or very stupid." Her tone was threatening.

Lincoln winced a bit but stood his ground.

"You can't go back there."

"You can't stop me."

"Probably not, but I'm going to try."

"Lincoln, I don't want to hurt you. I can stop it ... I need to stop him."

"No, you can't. This is for your own good. You are not thinking clearly."

With that, she again tried to get around Lincoln, but somehow he managed to keep her in the room.

Her frustration growing, her facade began to crack. Soon she was just hitting him, not with her usual highly-trained skill, but in desperation just trying to get him to move. But with each punch, it chipped away at the wall of denial she had built. Eventually, she broke down completely, falling into Lincoln, who caught her and held her as she cried.

"You did what you could, but he was too far gone."

"Andrew." She said softly ... sadly, finally letting him go.

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

After a few minutes, May pushed away from Lincoln. She wiped away a few stray tears then turned to face him. He could see the agent regain control, her strength and focus returning. This time when she asked him to let her leave, he stepped aside. He watched her walk out of the room, pause then go the opposite way from the hangar. He released the breath he had been holding then went over to collapse on the couch. He was exhausted. It had been a long day.

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

Once Lash had been contained again, Daisy sought out Lincoln and May. She was anxious to see what happened. She knew Lincoln was able to stop May since she didn't return to the scene, but hoped he didn't suffer too much of Agent May's wrath.

As she approached the kitchenette, she noticed Lincoln on the couch and ran over to him.

"Lincoln! Are you alright? Lincoln?"

He stirred a bit then rolled over. Daisy grabbed a blanket and covered him.

"You did good," she said as she kissed his forehead.

He smiled then pulled her onto the couch next to him.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep!"

"I was until you kissed me," he said keeping his eyes closed.

"I'm proud of how you handled things today," she stated then wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled up to him.

"It wasn't easy," he said with a yawn. "That's why I'm so tired now."

Soon he was sound asleep.

Daisy whispered in his ear, "You're stronger than you think."

 **xxx THE END xxx**


End file.
